Miedo, tristeza y enfado
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Hace frío, está oscuro y Rickon siente que lo han abandonado. En respuesta al desafío de Lucy en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Miedo, tristeza y enfado

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia es en respuesta al desafío de Lucy en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Están todos allí, su madre, su padre y todos sus hermanos, incluso Jon. Lo llaman y le sonríen para que se acerque y Rickon corre hacia ellos sin dejar de reír. Entonces todo cambia. Su padre, Jon y sus hermanas desaparecen y poco a poco su madre comienza a alejarse también. Rickon quiere avanzar hacia ella. Quiere abrazarla porque de repente tiene mucho frío y mucho miedo pero ella se aleja más y más y finalmente Rickon queda solo con Robb y con Bran. No, esos no son Robb y Bran. Robb parece mayor, es como si ya no fuera él, como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Rickon lo mira fijamente, es como si fuera su padre, serio y adulto, pero con la cara, el pelo y los ojos de Robb. Bran sigue pareciendo él, aunque no se mueve y eso a Rickon le da más miedo que todo lo demás, más incluso que ver a Robb convertido en su padre o que ver al resto de sus hermanos y a su padre desaparecer; incluso más que el ver alejarse de él a su madre.

Rickon despierta gritando de puro terror aunque al despertar no sabe que es lo que le daba tanto miedo. Mira a su alrededor; Peludo se ha despertado también y olfatea el aire seguramente en busca de aquello que ha asustado tanto a su pequeño amo.

Rickon se levanta de la cama y el lobo lo sigue. Hace frío y está oscuro pero le da igual. No sabe por qué estaba tan asustado en su sueño pero lo que sea le sigue asustando ahora que está despierto así que corre.

Corre por los pasillos de Invernalia huyendo de la fuerza invisible que le atenaza el pecho. Esa sensación de vacío, de tristeza y de algo más que no sabe identificar. Corre hasta la habitación de sus padres solo para encontrarla vacía al igual que la de sus hermanas. Corre hasta la de Robb, pero está cerrada con llave y hasta la de Bran pero el hecho de ver a su hermano dormir le recuerda demasiado aquel sueño en el que no se movía y eso lo ahce salir corriendo otra vez.

Rickon recorre cada corredor del castillo mientras las lágrimas pugnan por salir de sus ojos porque por fin ha comprendido qué es lo que tanto lo aterroriza y peor aún, ha comprendido que no fue solo el producto de una pesadilla. Rickon está solo y siente ganas de llorar, de golpear cosas, de gritar. Por fin puede poner nombre a la sensación desconocida: enfado. Rickon está enfadado con su familia por haberse ido, por haberlo abandonado.

Sus pasos lo llevan hasta el árbol corazón y se deja caer allí. No grita ni golpea cosas pero sí llora. Llora hasta el amanecer, hasta que un criado lo encuentra y le pide con suavidad que vuelva a la cama.

Rickon no quiere volver a la cama. No quiere porque puede que vuelva a tener ese sueño horrible y porque sabe que no es solo un sueño. No quiere porque son sus padres los que deberían mandarlo a dormir y ellos no están aquí para hacerlo. No quiere porque Bran y Robb quizá ya estén levantados pero no van a poder jugar con él como antes y porque las chicas y Jon tampoco van a poder hacerlo porque no están allí.

Rickon le grita todo eso al pobre criado que no sabe lo que hacer. Al final se marcha y Rickon se queda solo. El maestre Luwin aparece entonces y le insiste en hablar pero Rickon tampoco quiere hablar y así se lo grita al maestre. Luwin se agacha junto a él e intenta convencerlo de que al menos se levante porque hace frío y va a ponerse enfermo si continúa en el suelo pero Rickon no quiere levantarse. No quiere. No quiere. No quiere.

Luwin lo intenta un rato más pero es imposible razonar con él porque Rickon no deja de gritar así que el maestre lo agarra del brazo para ponerlo en pie. En ese momento se escucha un gruñido y Peludo se abalanza encima de Luwin mordiéndole la mano. Rickon deja de gritar y lo mira sorprendido al principio para asentir con la cabeza después. Él no quería moverse de allí y Peludo es el único capaz de comprenderlo. Peludo es el único que no lo abandona.


End file.
